Visual display technology has advanced such that visual displays are generally thin and flat with a high pixel density. Sensors associated with display-based devices are generally relegated to placement on the sides or back of the display device enclosure or around the periphery of the display, as placement in front of the display can occlude visibility of images shown on the display. For some types of sensors, such as sensor arrays including touch sensors and fingerprint sensors, it is desirable for the display and the sensor array to occupy the same space.